Katelyn (TDO)
Katelyn, labeled as Twin #1 is a character from Total Drama Oweguy. She was originally on the Killer Hot Dogs team. She returned for Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and was originally on the Explosive Mines team. Biography Katelyn and Amanda are twins but Katelyn was born one minute before Amanda. They both like fashion, cute animals like cats and dogs, and strawberrys. Katelyn and Amanda's parents own a store at a mall and they sometimes help them out. When TDI aired they really enjoyed it. They loved Katie and Sadie the most. One day while they were at the mall they met Katie and Sadie who had just gotten back from TDI and they became fast friends. After meeting them they wished to get on to Total Drama but wern't able to because TDA had a full amount of competators. Then one day Oweguy appeared at their home and signed both of them up for Total Drama Oweguy. Their goal in Total Drama is to not be seperated. Total Drama Oweguy In Oweguy's Awesome Camp, Katelyn along with her sister Amanda were the twelfe and thirteenth contestants to arrive. They thought the camp was fun and hoped it was as fun as Disneyland but Marine told them not to get their hopes up. After the other contestants arrived and go the group picture done Oweguy assigned the teams. Both Katelyn and Amanda were assigned on the Killer Hot Dogs team. After eating in the mess hall Oweguy announced the first challenge which was a hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom Oweguy explained that the contestants had to glide from one cliff to another and whoever had the most points would win. Katelyn and Amanda went in the third round for the Killer Hot Dogs but were too scared due to them not liking heights and chickened out which cost their team two points. The Killer Hot Dogs ended up losing and Katelyn got the first Chocolate Oweguy during the elimination ceremony making her safe. In When Fears Attack the next challenge was for the contestants to conquer their worst fears. Katelyn didn't have a big role in the chapter and her fear wasn't shown. The Killer Hot Dogs ended up losing a second time but Katelyn was safe. In What Ever Happened to Oweguy Katelyn doesn't have a major role but was sleeping at the beginning of the chapter but was later woken up by Chuck during the challenge where they had to find Oweguy's hiding place. Chuck ended up finding Oweguy granting the Killer Hot Dogs their first win. It was also a reward challenge and their reward was a screaning of Badminton: the Movie which everyone was happy about. While watching Dax finally woke up asking if the challenge had started yet which caused them to role their eyes. After Total Drama Oweguy Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Trivia *Katelyn's character pic is the same as Amanda's but with some edits. Examples, her shirt is purple and has a dog and she has black hair. *Katelyn's biography paragraph is the same as Amanda's but Katelyn is put in front of Amanda. *Katelyn along with Amanda are the only contestants so far to be eliminated in a double elimination. *Katelyn's TDO pic along with Amanda's are one of my least favorite drawings I have done. *Katelyn is the only contestant in the Oweguy series to be eliminated in a double eliminations in both seasons they've competed in. Katelyn_(TDO).png|Katelyn in Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action